


oh baby come back

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtubs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving Home, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Scenting, it's sad at the beginning but it gets happy i swear, jaehyun comes back, taeyong is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Jaehyun finally comes back after disappearing without a trace. Taeyong has been waiting.





	oh baby come back

**Author's Note:**

> hm, ive been writing a lot of angst lately, oops. uhh yea it sounds sad and kinda is but i think it gets happier?
> 
> anyway, enjoy

A toothbrush leaning beside his own. An apron with a purple flower sewn into the corner. Half a wardrobe of clothes and jackets that didn't belong to him. There's a pair of shoes at the door and his heart sinks. 

Every little thing reminds Taeyong of Jaehyun. He'd left his mark, loud and clear before leaving. Taeyong doesn't know where he is. Or why he left. He never gave a reason. 

Maybe he'd had enough of Taeyong. They'd always wanted to raise a family and finding out Taeyong lessened their chances due to fertility issues may have ruined that idea. Although Jaehyun never seemed bothered by it, maybe it secretly had. 

Or maybe he'd found out that Taeyong had plans with Ten to go out. It was platonic and just for a friendly dinner but Jaehyun has always been the jealous type. 

Maybe he'd finally found someone better. More pretty and omega-like, someone able to give him that family. 

Jaehyun’s scent is hanging on to every item and Taeyong can't bring himself to spray even a drop of air freshener. The dulling smell of peach and the sea clings to his pillow and Taeyong needs it. He needs it to bring himself to even wake up. 

He hasn't told anyone. No one's asked. Not fully. 'How's Jaehyun?'. Never, 'Where is Jaehyun?'. Taeyong couldn't tell them. 

He took his phone, his wallet, the car and a little bit of Taeyong’s heart with him. 

It's winter, meaning the apartment is cold. Taeyong is nearing his heat and he should be preparing, warning people that he won't be available, maybe make some food to reheat because he doesn't have anyone to help with that now. 

The window on the second floor is his favourite spot now. He'll curl up on the windowsill and wait. He watches the driveway, hoping that Jaehyun might come back, even if just for his stuff. 

His heat makes him emotional but Taeyong hasn't cried since Jaehyun left. It's like his feelings completely switched off and Taeyong knows it's bad but at least it doesn't hurt. 

A snowflake rests against the window, as milky as Jaehyun’s skin. A tree rattles with the wind, just like Jaehyun’s bad grumbling habit. A headlight appears and it glows as bright as Jaehyun’s eyes had. 

Taeyong doesn't get it. They were together for years. After Taeyong’s parents died and Jaehyun’s parents started to move around for work, they've been living together since they were 14. Taeyong’s 17 now. And at times where he's all alone like this, he really misses his parents. 

They'd made a deal a few years back. They'd always stick together no matter what. When Taeyong’s parents died and he had no family willing to take him, Jaehyun was there with his arms wide open and room in his bed. 

Taeyong’s waiting for a call from Jaehyun’s mother telling him to leave. Pack his bags and never step foot in their house again. 

A shiver runs down his spine but he's sweating. He started his heats young and Jaehyun loved to help him through them, cuddling him and feeding him and making sure he felt okay. 

His head drops onto his folded arms and he continues to watch. The headlight is closer and a spike of heat stabs his stomach. The engine of the car purrs, like Jaehyun’s laugh. 

The snow is heavy now. Too heavy to see clearly but Taeyong makes out the car pulling into the driveway. His fight or flight should be kicking in, he should be moving away from the window and pretending he wasn't waiting. 

The car stops. It's silent again. A door slams shut. This is going to be bad if it's Jaehyun’s parents. 

He stays in his spot and ignores the door opening and closing and finally the keys dropping onto the table. 

His nose is dying to twitch, to sniff and find out who's there but he doesn't want to know. It's quiet again. His stomach is rolling with heat and he's soaked now. 

"Taeyong."

He squeezes his eyes shut. He thought he'd want to know why he left but now he doesn't. He wants him to disappear again, so Taeyong can follow his lead and leave too.

Usually he'd flinch when someone touched his shoulder and surprised him but he remains still. It sends a shock through his body and his stomach tightens incredibly fast, making him want to vomit. His thighs tremble and his eyes fly open as he slumps to the side. 

Heats hurt but never like this. A whimper is let out and his hands tighten into fists around his stomach. 

"Yongie," Jaehyun’s face falls into his line of view and he almost gasps. He looks wrecked. His eyes are dark and he looks like he needs to sleep for an entire week. His hair is greasy and matted and his bottom lip has teeth shaped scars littering it. 

Pain seers through his stomach and Taeyong can't help the cry that he lets out. Jaehyun panics, eyes going wide and hands flailing slightly. 

Jaehyun scoops him up and the mix of scents invade his nostrils. Sweet, ripe peaches being eaten on the beach. The smell is thicker and more concentrated and Jaehyun is producing pheromones that Taeyong recognises straight away. 

Jaehyun presented as an alpha. 

Jaehyun was a late presenter and some people questioned why they were dating if they never knew what Jaehyun was. What if Jaehyun was an omega and they really couldn't start their own family? Deep down Taeyong knew it'd end up like this. 

Taeyong is placed in the bathtub and he pulls at his clothes while Jaehyun turns on the cold tap. Jaehyun reaches out to help him out of his shirt but he flinches away, baring his teeth. "Don't touch me," He spits throat dry and itchy from not speaking for days. 

The air spikes with hurt and of course Jaehyun can't control his scents yet. Taeyong feels dizzy. 

He's missed Jaehyun, so unexplainably much and it suddenly hits him with a force he didn't expect. A tear slips his eye, then another, then a whimper past his lips and he's gone. 

Like a kid with a broken bone, he wails and tries to climb out the tub to get to Jaehyun. He doesn't know what he wants to do, he just has to get closer to him. 

Jaehyun startles but lets Taeyong pull him into the bathtub. He takes off his jumper and jeans, dumping them on the floor. They're facing each other now. 

Taeyong meets his eyes and immediately starts sobbing again. They meet in the middle, limbs intertwining and lips connecting. Taeyong doesn't think it even counts as a kiss because it's so messy. 

"Yongie, are you feeling better now?" Jaehyun asks, pulling away to run his freezing hand through Taeyong’s hair. 

"Why–" He clears his throat to get rid of the lump that appeared from crying. "Why did you leave?" He whispers the last word, as if it'll trigger Jaehyun to do it again. 

"I had to. I went into rut in the middle of the night and I wanted to leave you a note or something but I couldn't even be in the same room as you without wanting you," Jaehyun flushes but he keeps talking. 

"I was freaking out so I called mum and she said I need to get out of here and get a hotel until it's over. You know how first heats and ruts are, they last a while and you freak out," Jaehyun starts running a cotton cloth over Taeyong’s sweaty body. It's relaxing. 

Taeyong sniffles. He's heard stories of alphas in their first ruts. "I get it but you can't just do that. We're a team and need to communicate. I thought you'd left for good."

Jaehyun pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. Taeyong’s head is fuzzy with heat and the alpha pheromones now. He just wants Jaehyun near him. 

"Alpha, I need to go to bed. Heat's coming and I need to sleep before it gets worse," Taeyong explains, panting between words. 

'Alpha'. Taeyong had called Jaehyun alpha a couple times during his heat, usually out of instinct but this time it felt more intimate. 

Eyes shining, Jaehyun finishes cleaning Taeyong up before drying them and draining the bath. He rushes them to their bedroom where Taeyong refuses fresh clothes.

Taeyong flops onto the bed, the cold, silk sheet feeling nice on his burning skin. Jaehyun takes his time, tidying up around the room and then leaving. 

He left, Taeyong’s brain registers. He left again. Every muscle in Taeyong’s body is screaming to follow him, don't let him leave again. Already achy and sore from heat, Taeyong forces himself up and trails after Jaehyun.

His stomach is twisting and turning with pain and he feels like he's about to faint. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right–

He's pulled off his feet and lifted onto the kitchen counter. Jaehyun rests their foreheads together and Taeyong swears he hears him growl a little. "What are you doing out of bed, baby?" 

Taeyong whines when a shock of pain is sent down his spine. He grabs Jaehyun’s hand and presses it to his stomach, the younger immediately massaging his tummy. "I don't wanna be alone," Taeyong whispers, "I don't want you to leave again."

"I won't, I promise I won't," Jaehyun noses along his forehead, down the side of his face, to his ear and finally down his neck. He leaves little bites on his scent gland, occasionally licking at it. 

Taeyong melts, body becoming placid in Jaehyun’s hands and eyes slipping shut. The pain is momentarily forgotten as his skin prickles with pleasure. 

It's over too soon and Taeyong loves that he's drowning in Jaehyun’s scent. An omega smelling of an alpha should be a proud omega and Taeyong is ecstatic. 

He'd heard about the affect an alpha has on an omega during heat but he didn't know scenting was that good. His mind is hazy with content and his stomach is at peace for now. He's still sweating but that's expected. 

Slumping against Jaehyun, Taeyong mumbles words into Jaehyun’s shoulder. He mumbles 'I miss you's and 'I love you's. 

Jaehyun sticks to his promise. He doesn't leave. He helps Taeyong through his heat and takes care of him with ease. And he sticks around for his own rut, Taeyong filling the caring role and taking care of his alpha, best friend, boyfriend, mate, whatever you want to call him. 

And Taeyong’s happy because the toothbrush and apron and familiar smell light up his insides and he burns with so much love and affection that he showers Jaehyun in. And now he knows, even though he left once, he'll never leave him again.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that's that. leave kudos and comments please bc i like reading them. here's my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for prompts and whatnot. 
> 
> anyway, have a good day/night wherever you are and stay safe!


End file.
